


Only Wish

by G_D_D



Series: Pregame Danganronpa V3 Headcanons [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Kiyo's sister origins, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_D_D/pseuds/G_D_D
Summary: Scraps of Kiyo's backstory back then when he wasn't Kiyo yet.





	Only Wish

Meaningless.  
There is no better word to describe his life. At least he hasn't thought of any yet. It's not like him to contemplate the matter of his existence anyway. That is just not something worth thinking about in his opinion and according to his observations most people apparently got to the same conclusion. Staying ignorant to the worthlessness of it all is definetly easier than seeking the non existing reasons.  
It suits him. He doesn't need a deeper meaning. No such thing is to be found anyway.

There's no deeper meaning in him being so hard-working. It's only how he was raised to be. Just like there's no reason for people to praise him for that. They do though- his family, his teachers, they are all so, so proud of him. This has one downside. He needs to work harder and harder to meet the expectations. It's so easy to become a disappointment and he can't afford that.  
No one pays attention to disappointments. 

There's no deeper meaning in his so called, for a lack of a better word, habit. He doesn't even remember when or how It all started. He has always been quite anxious about his health and the cleanliness of his surroundings but never to this degree.  
Sure, he noticed the repetitiveness of some of his behaviours before but he paid no mind to that. He thought they were just his certain pattern.  
A pattern he had to follow everyday, repeating It over and over again.  
It was nothing worth worrying about.

He just couldn't bear the thought of breathing this contaminated air so he found a way to stop.  
Part of him knows he is being ridiculous, that the mask won't really protect his lungs.  
It gives him a peace of mind though and makes the recurring thoughts much weaker. Soon he can't leave the house without it.  
He probably looks like a freak now.  
He wouldn't mind If they called him that.  
They won't though because they know him and they know he's not someone worth paying attention to. 

But that's alright.  
He's alright.

He found someone.  
Someone special.  
Someone he looks forward to see.  
Someone he cares about.  
He is still astonished by how much they have in common, by how much he can relate to her fears. He wouldn't call her perfect. Absolutely not. Some people out there consider her as such but he knows they are wrong. She is definetly not perfect. If she were, It would be impossible for him to feel such a close connection with her. He always despised how some of the other girls were flawless. He couldn't possibly fall for someone without flaws.

Sometimes he wonders, If the circumstances were different, would she fall for him too?

Sometimes he dreams about her.  
She could be his perfect friend or even a member of his close family.  
He wouldn't want that though. He still wouldn't feel close enough to her.  
So he dreams a different dream.

Sometimes If he focuses hard enough he can almost touch her.  
It's never enough and It leaves him with the feeling of the empty sorrow.

During the audition they ask him a lot of questions.  
His answers are straight-forward and honest. It's pointless to pretend to be more interesting than he really is. They would see right through him like they did with that smaller guy. At least that's what he told him when he was waiting for his turn.  
Well, being a good liar is not easy so he's not going to take any chances. He's aware that most likely he won't be picked.  
The other candidates are probably way more inspiring than someone like him. He still tries though, simply because there's nothing else for him to do.

Something about him picks their interest.  
He's never thought that his mask would actually help him through the auditions. He was more afraid that he was going to be thrown out for refusing to take It off. Now that he thinks about it, It's not really surprising that his mask is more interesting than his personality. When he tells them why he wears it all the time, they seem disappointed. His reason is probably way too boring for their tastes.  
One of them says he could work with that though. Then It's over and they invite him for the second audition. He is not sure why would they choose someone like him but he wouldn't dare to question the professionals. In the hallway he sees the remaining, waiting candidates. There's that one huge guy who looks pretty intimidating. He'd make a great killer probably. Maybe his killer.

Next time they ask even more questions. Some of them are getting really bizzare. It's like they've finally figured out what to do with his character. He can't stop disappointing them though. He doesn't shudder when they ask him If he has a sister. Instead he tells them the truth about his siblings. How they are nothing more than a distant family for him and how he hasn't seen them for years now. When they ask him If he wishes he was closer with his sister, he just shrugs. He doesn't really wish for anything since there's no point in that. He's not sure why they want to know all of this. It's probably easier to implant the false wishes and memories If they're based on the real ones. He's never really thought how exactly It's supposed to work. Honestly he doesn't care.  
He feels they are getting impatient with him and his lack of wishes. No wonder why.

Then they ask him about her.  
Such a simple question, seemingly without a deeper meaning "What's your favorite Danganronpa character?" For him there's only one answer. He tells them all about her and for a moment a wall of his indifference falls. They notice the spark in his eye and the change in his expression.  
Of course. Anyone would. One of them laughs and says that "the nurse" is also his favorite girl.

Then they ask something he doesn't expect.  
"Do you wish she was real ?"

Looks like they finally found something solid to base on. The rest of the process should go smooth. Soon he will become someone he won't be bored of, like he is bored of himself now. It's possible he is to be killed soon. No matter. This feeling will be worth it. The real euphoria hits him when it sinks in that she will be real. Even If only in his mind and in his memories. It's more than enough, more than he's ever dared to ask for.  
Soon he will remember her as the closest friend, the closest family member and the only one he could ever possible love.  
When everything goes black he just keeps seeing her face.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

He slowly opens his eyes trying to fight with the dizziness. He doesn't recall the place he's in. Is that.. a school? How very peculiar. He doesn't remember how he got here but aside from that his memory seems to be fine.

His name is Korekiyo Shinguji.  
His ultimate talent is the Ultimate Anthropologist.  
He's madly in love with his beloved and only sister Mikan and he will do anything to make her happy for she's the only one he ever loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this idea about Mikan being Korekiyo's sister and It was so interesting I just had to do something with it. It's my first work in English and was surprisingly really hard to write. I plan to do other characters backstories so I hope my writing will improve with time.  
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
